


Beauty in the Night Light

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: After spending sweeps searching for her lost friend, Porrim finally finds her. And finally gets the truth of what happened the night her session all went to hell.





	Beauty in the Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU idea I had where instead of Damara going on a rampage, she manages to barely hold onto her sanity and Meenah and Aranea are the ones who end up scratching them.

If there was one thing Porrim knew after spending sweeps in the dream bubbles, it was never to under-estimate them and what they could do. She had seen the beautiful rays of the sun shine down on her, and felt the cold chill of night as she slipped out of her hive and out towards the fringes of her session's bubble like clockwork. She didn't know why she kept doing it, it had been so long that she was starting to think that their missing member never did come.  
  
It had been sweeps and she been forgotten by all, except for Porrim.   
  
No, for once she had to trust Aranea and Meenah when they said that Damara was _supposed_ to be here. It was possible that she already left, and quite frankly if she were the first one here, all by herself... well, Porrim didn't know Damara that well but she couldn't think it would be good for her after all of this time.  
  
But she was determined to find her, no matter what cost. She deserved to be part of their group again. Although her sense of time had long since died, she estimated she spent a good chunk of her nights looking for the lost girl that had been so cruelly taken from them all. Porrim owed Damara that much to at least have her know that _someone_ missed her.  
  
It was on one of those nightly outings, wandering where the lines between her bubble and the others blurred that something that Kankri would likely call a miracle happened. She saw a shadow, silhouetted against the moonlight. She frowned, squinting her eyes to try and get a better view, and cautiously she approached whoever it was. "Hello?" She called softly. The figure jumped, their head whipping around wildly, and Porrim got the distinct impression that she had alarmed them with her precense. "There's no need to be alarmed!" She assured quickly, raising her hands soothingly. "I'm not here to hurt you, I promise."  
  
The figure relaxed slightly, although Porrim still couldn't make out who it was in the darkness. She inched closer. "My name is Porrim Maryam, if we haven't met before."   
  
The shadow seemed to stiffen a little, then walk towards her. Whether it was just the effect of the bubbles on her eyes or the piercing darkness, Porrim finally got a clear look at who she was talking too. Her pale grey skin and black hair done neatly in a bun. Her white eyes shone in the darkness and her red, kimono-like dress seemed to glow an ethereal bloody red as Damara Megido stood before her. "...Porrim?"  
  
"Damara." She breathed, moving closer to her. Her first instinct was to hug the girl but she feared that might spook her. "You're really here. After all of this time I finally found you."  
  
The forgotten Witch of Time blinked in confusion. "Found... me?" She spoke again, confusing in her heavily accented voice.  
  
Porrim nodded, unsure if she could trust her own voice from breaking with sheer relief. "I've... been looking for you, Damara. A long time now."  
  
She felt the girl scrutinize her with her eyes. She noted the way they narrowed and her nose crinkled as she sought to determine whether or not Porrim was telling the truth. Eventually, Damara seemed to accept she was and frowned. "Why?"  
  
Ah, now that was a difficult question. Porrim had often been asked before why she had worked so hard to grasp at shadows and chase the unseen ghosts. Porrim rubbed her arm a little. "...I didn't want you to be forgotten." She finally answered. "I know we were never close Damara, but..." She hesitated, unsure how to continue and unused to being in such a vulnerable position. The last time she had been like that... she mentally shook the memories out of her head. "But I couldn't rest until I knew you were here. It's... it's not right that you should be excluded from the rest of us. You're one of us, after all."  
  
Damara's face scrunched up again, and Porrim had the distinct impression that she was processing the words and translating them. From what she remembered, Damara could understand Beforian well enough but speaking it was an entirely different matter. Then again, she had no idea how long Damara had been here, tucked away in some remote part of the bubble. She had nothing to work off of.  
  
A long silence stretched between them, before Damara slowly turned her back on Porrim. At first she thought she was simply going to walk away until she heard the girl speak. "Follow me." In silence, Porrim did so, following her into a forest that she had absolutely no idea even _existed_ in the bubbles. Damara had no troubles navigating the maze of trees, leading Porrim deeper into the heart of the forest. She noted that Damara was bare foot, and she was amazed at how silent she was.   
  
Finally, they seemed to stop at the biggest tree Porrim had ever seen in her life. Damara moved over and slammed her palm against the trunk and waited a few seconds. Eventually, a rope ladder clattered down and Damara indicated her head. "Climb."  
  
_When Rufioh and Damara met, she was part of some clan of Otakus that lived deep in the jungle._ Aranea's voice regaled in her head as she climbed up the ladder. _The Lost Weeaboos I think they were called, they live in trees._ As she climbed, a little white lamb floated out and baa'd curiously at Damara, who was right behind her. Damara butted her head softly against the head of her lamb and spoke in a quiet voice that Porrim couldn't hear or decipher over her thick accent. _Lusus._ Her mind filed away.  
  
Finally reaching the top, Porrim was less shocked to discover a rather large looking hive that seemed to be almost integrated into the tree itself. The moon seemed to shine down perfectly on the little porch that Porrim had found herself on. Damara easily climbed up besides her and walked over to the door, opening it and making a little motion with her hand. "Come in."  
  
Porrim found the grace to smile. "Thank you, Damara." With her blood-pumper beating in her chest, she entered Damara's hive for the first time.  
  
True to Aranea's brief description, it was _littered_ in anime memorabilia. Everything from Troll Sailor Moon to Troll Evangelion lined the walls and shelves, which were chock full of posters and figures. Porrim had to admit she was impressed, it far outclassed Rufioh's own scant collection. Then again, he probably got most of it from Damara, so it was hardly surprising. She also noticed the thick smell of weed that cloyed in the air, and blinked when Damara walked in and pulled out a joint and lighter.  
  
There was a little amusement as Damara took a hit and blew it casually into the air, and held the joint out to her. "Hit?" Smiling, Porrim accept it and took followed Damara to what she assuming was the respite block, sitting down at the table and coughing a little as she inhaled. Damara grinned at her. "Strong, is it not?"  
  
"Very." Porrim coughed again, thumping her chest and handing it back to her. "I-I don't suppose I could have some water or something, could I?" She asked meekly. Damara smiled sweetly at her and clicked her tongue, and her lusus floated in with a steaming tray of tea balanced effortlessly on it's head. It bleated as it expertly set the tray down. Porrim reached over and blew on the liquid softly before drinking, and immediately recognized it as Eastern Tea based on the taste.  
  
"You want to know what happened." Damara stated bluntly, and Porrim felt her cheeks flush a little. Was she really that transparent.   
  
"Yes, but!" She said, as Damara's lips pursed. "That's up for you to decide when you want to tell me." Damara's face softened a little at the statement, and Porrim got the impression that that she got brownie points for that. "I'm not going to start trying to make you tell me what happened, Damara. It's your choice. Right now, I... well, I suppose I just want to get to know you more. We have all the time in the world for that now."  
  
A small smirk played on Damara's lips at the mention of time, and she sipped on her tea slowly. The smirk slowly turned into a shy smile, and Damara peeked over the edge of her cup. "Do... do you like anime, Porrim?"  
  
Porrim scooted her chair in and smiled. "I haven't been able to give it a fair chance. Tell me all about it." She felt her heart beat a little faster when Damara broke into a wide, happy grin.  
  
\----  
  
By Porrim's estimation, and Damara could likely give her a more accurate time frame if she really asked, it had been about two sweeps since that fateful night. They had grown a lot closer since then, and Porrim was proud to call the anime lover her moirail. Slowly, she was coaxing Damara into talking to the others. She seemed to avoid Aranea and Meenah like the plague but Porrim could hardly bring herself to blame the girl considering not a whole lot of people talked to them either. Porrim was also happy that Damara's Beforian was getting better by the day, although it was never really bad to begin with, and in fact Porrim noted, her Eastern Beforian went from "non-existent" to "Can have a somewhat manageable conversation". She blamed the anime.  
  
Of course, Porrim was feeling a little _more_ than just pale feelings for Damara, but she kept those feelings locked in her heart tightly. From what Damara was willing to tell her, she and Rufioh had ended badly, and it was clear that time did not heal all wounds.   
  
Still, aside from those three, Porrim was happy that Damara was getting along well with the others, and it made her even happier that it meant Damara was coming over to her hive more. The fact that Porrim had casually let it slip that she made her own clothes had Damara meekly approaching her one day and asking if she could make them some cosplay outfits. It was a memory that Porrim felt she would treasure for the rest of eternity, especially Damara's face when she asked "which ones?"  
  
The fact that their chosen two were a couple in the anime wasn't lost on Porrim but she quickly put that thought on the back burner and instead excitedly went to work making them Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune costumes, and she jokingly claimed that Damara got her addicted to anime. Damara's usual response was to stick her tongue out at her and claim that it was inevitable.  
  
"Damara..." Porrim started, threading the needle of the blue-colored skirt she was making. She glanced up briefly at her moirail, who was laying on the couch and munching on some lunch they made her. She responded with a 'hmm?' to indicate she was listening. "What exactly do you intend for us to do with these costumes once I finish them?"  
  
Damara shifted so she was looking at Porrim now. "Wear them, duh."  
  
The rainbow drinker rolled her eyes a little at that. "Oh very funny, you know what I meant. What exactly are we going to _do_ with them, once we put them on."   
  
A silence filled the air, minus the occasional shifting of her body and the sound of Porrim getting some more needle and threat. It seemed that she caught Damara off guard with that question, based on how long she was taking to answer. Opening her mouth and closing it a couple of times and frowning thoughtfully. Porrim thought it was rather cute when she played with a piece of her hair. "Well..." She finally started. "I-I uhm... was hoping that..." She drifted off unsurely.  
  
"Yes?" Porrim responded, looking up at her palerom now. Damara shifted a little, chewing on her lip. "...We could visit a few other Lost Weeaboos? I um...I know where a few of them are and..." She trailed off again faintly, and Porrim put her things down and joined Damara on the couch, pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Damara, if you want to visit your friends then of course you can go. I'm not going to lord over you and say you can't visit them, okay?"  
  
Damara smiled gratefully at her, and returned the hug. "I was hoping you could visit them too."   
  
Porrim nodded, inhaling the herbal scent of Damara's shampoo with the hug. "Of course dear, I am going in costume after all. Now, here's the next question." Damara blinked at her curiously as Porrim pulled away slightly. Smiling, she brushed a few strands of hair out of Damara's face. "Do you want me to do your hair too?"  
  
Damara smiled and nodded.  
  
Once the costumes were complete, Porrim relished in the chance to finally work with Damara's beautiful hair. She couldn't hide her amusement as Damara squirmed a little under her expert hands as her scalp was massaged and her hair straightened out. "You really must have your hair down more Damara, it's absolutely gorgeous." Porrim enthused, smiling at their reflection in the mirror as Damara blushed a little. "Now, Sailor Neptune's hair is rather wavy..."  
  
It had taken her a couple of hours but Damara's hair was now a perfect imitation of Sailor Neptune's. She marveled a little at the look, examining it on all sides as Porrim got to work doing her own hair for Sailor Uranus. As much as she loathed the idea of cutting it, she could live with having short hair for a while if it made Damara happy. A little more gel than usual was used to style her hair, occasionally glancing back at the picture for reference until she was confident she had it right.   
  
She turned to find Damara staring at her, and a smile played at her lips. "How's my hair?"  
  
Damara blushed a bit. "Perfect." She whispered. Porrim took that as a _very_ good sign.  
  
It was late when they had gotten into costume and set off, with Damara taking the lead. Once again Porrim found herself in Damara's forest (although Damara preferred to call it "Gekko no Mori", which if Porrim had it right meant "Moonlight Forest"), with Damara taking her hand so she wouldn't get lost as they weaved through the trees, Porrim able to appreciate how gracefully she moved through them. She was likely born in the forest and grew up with them, as far as she was concerned, it was home.  
  
Moving out into a clearing, the moonlight shone overhead and made the simple jewelry they were wearing sparkle. Porrim had insisted on _real_ jewelry even though Damara was supplying the tiaras. It made Damara's skin light up and her eyes shine beautifully as they moved out of the light and back into the shadows. Porrim knew at this point they had left their session's bubble but knew that Damara wouldn't have them stranded. They would know the way back.  
  
Lights danced up ahead in the canopy. Damara pointed out towards them. "There they are!" She hurried forward, Porrim hot on her heels as she called out loudly. "Oi! Mina-san!"   
  
Porrim instantly saw movements in the trees. Figures moving their way expertly among the branches as they entered what she assumed to be a town square, a bonfire ready to be lit in the middle. There were a few buildings but she guessed the majority of the hives lay in the trees. She could hear the whispering before someone shouted "Damara-Chan!" and a flock of other trolls burst from the forest, each wearing costumes from a different anime, some Porrim couldn't even begin to recognize and swamped the girl with hugs and shouts of excitement.  
  
It would be a lie if she said she didn't feel a bit overwhelmed as Damara happily exchanged hugs and exchanged greetings and conversations in such rapid Eastern that she had difficulty deciphering it all. She squeezed Damara's hand for reassurance and breathed out a little when she squeezed back. "Minasan, kore wa watashi nodesu Moirail!" She stood back a little and indicated Porrim.  
  
Porrim felt a blush creep up her neck and she gave a shy little smile. "A-Ah, Konichiwa? I-I'm afraid my Eastern isn't quite up to snuff yet..." There were a confused looks, but a few of them nodded and leaned over, and soon word quickly spread and it seemed like she was accepted among them. Damara was chattering excitedly to one of her friends and tugged on her outfit, pointing to Porrim and grinning wildly. Porrim felt the blush reach her cheeks as the others 'oooh'd and 'aahh'd.  
  
Damara finally moved back over to her. "They're very impressed with the costumes Porrim. I don't suppose that you orders?" She indicated an eager group of weaboos who were eyeing their outfits with awe.  
  
A shy smile finally made it to her face and she rubbed at her neck a little. "Well... I _suppose_ I could..." Damara wheeled around and translated, and an excited WHOOP went through the air and seemed to energize the tree-dwellers even more. Porrim found herself diving headfirst into Damara's culture. Some brought out musical instruments that she didn't recognize and Cronus would likely salivate at if he saw and began to play, while others lit the bonfire. It turned out, and Porrim would constantly tease Damara for this later, Damara had brought her during one of the Weeaboo's usual traditional festivals.   
  
"I feel like that was something you could've told me sooner, Damara." Porrim smiled, leaning over and pinching her cheek happily while Damara huffed and took some more fish from the grill in front of them.  
  
They were seated all around the bonfire, which had a gigantic grill with an assortment of meats, fish, and vegetables all grilling on it. Rice had been passed out beforehand and Damara took great pleasure at Porrim's embarrassment at her lack of refinement with the chopsticks. "Well, it's not _my_ fault you never taught me sooner." Porrim finally said, but happily took the bite Damara had easily plucked up and held up to her mouth. "Thank you, it's delicious."  
  
What Porrim liked best however, was the booze. The sake was _divine_ and after she finished her glass she peered over at Damara, who was blowing on a strip of beef held between her chopsticks. "Why on Beforus have you never introduced me to sake Damara? This is likely the best alcohol I've ever had."   
  
Damara swallowed before replying, shrugging her shoulders a little. "I like weed more."   
  
That got Porrim to laugh. "Well, you got me there. Your weed _is_ good." She carefully and delicately picked up some fish and held up her plate to catch whatever fell out of her mouth as she took another bite.  
  
Another weaboo leaned over and asked Damara something that Porrim couldn't quite catch, but she saw how they pointed to her with their chopsticks and looked at her moirail curiously. Damara flushed a dark red and made a vague motion with her own and said _Maybe_ in Eastern. Porrim arched a delicate pierced eyebrow at her but said nothing and instead went back to her food.  
  
As the night began to wind down, Damara pulled Porrim out of what turned to be the theater (who knew they had a _theater_) that was currently playing a very interesting mecha show, her face terribly red. "Come with me, alright?"   
  
Porrim nodded, and Damara took her hand. "Lead the way."  
  
She had an inkling of what was about to happen as Damara lead her away from the packed theater and back towards the dwindling bonfire. The light dancing across her face along with the shadows, and her eyes were downcast. Damara gripped her hands tightly. "Porrim... um..." She shuffled awkwardly. "You... you mean the world to me, and I mean that. And um...ugh... why is this so hard..." She muttered, kicking at the ground. Porrim felt her heart break for Damara, she looked so scared. "Hell with it...will you be my matesprit?"  
  
Porrim had been expecting the question, but hearing it sent her stomach into flips and flutterbeasts to soar in her heart. She squeezed Damara's hands back, aware of how big a leap and how much courage Damara must have needed to ask that and open her heart again. "I would be honored Damara. I've... had red feelings for you for quite some time now. I didn't want to push things, however. You don't need that in your life anymore."  
  
Tears stung at Damara's eyes, and she flung herself at Porrim, wrapping her arms around her neck while Porrim wrapped them around her waist. Her shoulders shook and Porrim heard the faint whispering of "Thank you" over and over. Rubbing her back, Porrim soothed her gently. "It's okay Damara, I'm here for you. I promise, I'm here." Damara pulled back a tiny bit, her face wet with tears, and she hesitated for just a brief moment before leaning in and kissing Porrim.  
  
It was the best damn kiss Porrim ever received.   
  
\----  
  
It had been a sweep since their first kiss. They still hadn't pailed yet, Damara still wasn't ready to make that one final step, even though she beat herself up constantly for it. Porrim, as promiscuous as she was, found she didn't mind waiting and soothed Damara's fears with assurances that it would happen when Damara was _ready_ and not a damn second before that. That made Damara feel a little better at least.  
  
It was around that point that they had been visited by their dancestor's session. Porrim found the idea of their 'dancestors' utterly amusing and meeting little Kanaya was an absolute joy. In many ways Kanaya reminded Porrim of Damara, which only strengthened her red feelings for her matesprit, which Kanaya was a bit surprised to find out.  
  
"You have a matesprit?" She asked curiously one day while Porrim was helping Kanaya with her rainbow drinker urges. Her skin was still glowing brightly.  
  
"I do, and remember your glowing dear. You don't want to blind Rose do you?" She teased, watching as instead of getting dimmer, Kanaya instead glowed _brighter_ by the teasing. "You probably haven't seen her around, Damara's terribly shy around new people. I assure you though, she's very sweet. I believe the human expression you once used is 'the love of my life', for an indication about how strong my feelings are for her."  
  
Kanaya smiled a little at the phrasing, it probably reminded her of Rose. "It is good to see that you have such a strong relationship with her. She is Aradia's dancestor right?" Porrim nodded the affirmative. "I am somewhat glad that your Serket seems... more tolerable, than Vriska."  
  
Porrim moved her head back and laughed. "Oh, looks are deceiving Kanaya. Aranea may have a more approachable face but I assure you that if your Vriska is anything to go off of, she's still a grub compared to Aranea. It's taken the others this long to finally start talking to her again, and I'm even more amazed that Meenah came out of her hiding place to come talk. I think that adorable Feferi helped her do it, although from what I hear they can't get near each other without trying to strangle each other."  
  
Kanaya nodded a little. "I was also curious about that. What exactly happened that caused your session to... dislike them so much?"   
  
Porrim shrugged a little. "Aranea was the one who scratched the session. She said she had no choice but apparently the original idea was that Meenah was going to do it. Meenah..." She pursed her lips. "I actually don't know why she hides herself away. All i know that around the time Damara died, Meenah just... disappeared."  
  
Her dancestor's eyebrows rose. "Damara didn't die with your session?"  
  
Porrim frowned, glancing out into the vast emptiness of dreambubble space. "No...she died before that... It makes one wonder..." She shook her head a little, and turned back to Kanaya and smiled. "I see you're still glowing young lady." She was rewarded with another surge of brightness.  
  
Damara had been having nightmares lately. Ever since Meenah had come back to start being social again, Porrim had noted how... _paranoid_ her matesprit seemed to be lately. If she even thought Meenah was even anywhere near where she was she would bolt like lightning, which made Porrim's own suspicions about what happened that fateful night grow even stronger. She wouldn't speak a word about it to Damara though.  
  
So it wasn't a surprise when she was awake later than normal, a soothing blend of "herbal" tea made for Damara, who was curled up on Porrim's sofa and cradling the cup. "Thank you..." She mumbled, taking a shaky sip. "I'm sorry I keep doing this to you, waking you up so frequently..."   
  
Porrim shook her head, sitting down next to her matesprit and wrapping an arm around her. "Damara, I'm a rainbow drinker, I'm used to odd hours. I just worry about you, your nightmares are getting so frequent now." She had gotten used to reading Damara's body language and could see the internal struggle going through her right now. After a few minutes of silence, Damara set her cup down.  
  
"....I think I should tell you how I died."  
  
Straight to the point as always. Porrim sucked in a breath and squeezed Damara's shoulders. "If you're sure love." Damara nodded and Porrim leaned over and kissed her temple in reassurance.   
  
"It...it was after Rufioh cheated on me with Horuss." Porrim's eyebrows shot up into her brow in disbelief, and Damara's lips twitched. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. I was so, _so_ mad... I thought about hurting him, you know? I really did... and then..." She hesitated, tears springing to her eyes as she relived that night for the first time in sweeps. "And then Meenah showed up." Porrim frowned, but said nothing as Damara continued. "She... she called me weak. Told me that I shouldn't let Rufioh do that sort of thing to me. She said so many awful things Porrim. I wanted to hurt her _so badly..._" She grit her teeth and seethed, hugging herself tightly before taking a slow breath. "....I didn't let her get to me though. I'm...I-I'm stronger than that. I told her that. She god so mad Porrim.... she started hitting me. I don't think she realized how mad she was because when I tried to get away from her she had her trident out and...."  
  
She trailed off, tracing a line on her chest absently. "I was here."   
  
Porrim was fucking _furious._ All of this time wondering what had happened. All of this time with a fucking _murderer _right underneath their noses and Meenah hadn't said a fucking word, just left Damara's corpse there to rot. She remembered how devastated Rufioh was and now it suddenly made sense why Meenah had suddenly vanished. She tried to hide.  
  
"Porrim? Porrim you're glowing." Porrim blinked, and looked down at herself. So she was. Damara was frowning at her now, and shifted closer. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"  
  
"Of course not, love. I'm just.... going to pay Meenah a visit."   
  
Damara rolled her eyes. "That would be stupid, Porrim."  
  
"She killed you!" Porrim snapped angrily, her luminescence flaring with her temper. "Do you really expect me to just sit here and let the fact she murdered you in cold blood stand? She's out there _right now_ and I could walk right out and-"  
  
"And do nothing." Damara's words were so calm and firm that it actually snapped Porrim out of her temper. She boggled wildly at Damara, who crossed her arms stubbornly. "Do you really think the thought hadn't occurred to me Porrim? I had to spend a lot of time by myself and..." She shook her head. "I'm better than her. I'm not going to exact some kind of revenge because I don't _need_ too. I don't... _forgive_ her but... I don't see the need to stoop to her level." She took Porrim's hand and pouted. "So please don't do that either... please?"  
  
Porrim wrenched herself away from the pleading look of her matesprit. "You're looking cute and adorable on purpose."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
Licking her fangs, she grit her teeth before sighing loudly and flopping back down on the couch. "Yes..." She grumbled, and Damara moved over to hug her. "I... I don't know if I can hold myself back if I see her anymore, Damara."  
  
"I'm not expecting you too. I just don't want you doing something you might regret later. I think she does, you know." Porrim raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I doubt she just hid herself away for so long because she just wanted to hide what she did, right? She's the _heiress_ Porrim, I'm... a maroon blood." She amended, seeing the frown on Porrim's face. "Let's face it, she could've told everyone and not gotten in trouble." Porrim frowned deeper, and just held Damara tightly. "So... I think she actually felt guilty about what she had done."  
  
"I think you might be giving her too much credit." Porrim knew that was just her anger speaking, and Damara giggled and kissed her chin.  
  
"Or I'm just giving her too much credit. Now, let's watch Sailor Moon." Briefly breaking away from Porrim's embrace, Damara leaned over and snatched the remote off the table.   
  
Porrim raised an eyebrow. "But we've already seen all of Sailor Moon."  
  
"Ahhhh...but this is the dubbed version." Damara said wisely, nodding her head with a smirk. "What are the differences you ask? Well for one, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are related." Porrim recoiled a little in horror at that, and Damara snickered. "I know, but it's so funny." She leaned back and hit play.  
  
Blowing out a breath, Porrim grudgingly nestled herself up against Damara and rested her head on the other's and made an express point that she was _only_ watching this because Damara wanted her too. Not that she was actually enjoying it.  
  
And if anyone said they heard her laughing she'd call them a damn liar.


End file.
